Elsword: Destiny of Three Worlds
by Awakened Hades
Summary: Their are three worlds: Imperial, Sacrificial, and Defiant. Learn about these worlds and how the elgang get sucked into this adventure! All eighteen of them! RSxVP RFxNW DCxCBS LKxGA BMxEM IPXCEM IFxCN TTxDM VCxWS


There are three major universes: Imperial, Sacrifice, and Defiance.

The imperial universe consists of those who walk a straight path, and usually have some sort of noble position.

Lord Knight: A man of the sword who pursues his sister, one of the best knights in the kingdom.

Elemental Master: A wise scholar who studies the elements.

Grand Archer: The finest archer in the kingdom who is kind and gentle.

Blade Master: The princely man of fencing, whose swift fencing makes you see after images.

Code Empress: The elegant queen of nasods. Commands her powerful servants from upon a throne.

Iron Paladin: Brutal strength and a strong will to protect his comrades combined into one.

The sacrificial universe consists of those who make sacrifices to protect their comrades and usually struggle with something of terrifying power.

Rune Slayer: Struggles with controlling the intense heat of runes, and his blood demon instincts. Cocky and smug, and powerful magic.

Void Princess: Struggles with not letting the darkness consume her. She is the heiress of the demon king.

Night Watcher: Sacrifices her safety to selflessly defend the citizens of Elrios. Uses powerful wind magic, her traps, and a deadly sword to take down foes.

Reckless Fist: The strain the arm puts on him and part of his sanity. He has unimaginable pain, only matched by his almost god like power.

Code Battle Seraph: Sacrifices her emotions to become the beautiful goddess of light.

Deadly Chaser: Sacrifices his innocence to become the white wolf of Hamel.

The defiance universe consists of those who use loop holes and tricks to their advantage, and turning it into a formidable weapon.

Infinity Sword: Finds out that he can summon multiple swords due to the dark el, he becomes a sword saint.

Dimension Witch: Finds out due to the moonstone energy she can control time and space.

Wind Sneaker: Starts using her bow as a bashing weapon, and martial arts. A formidable combo queen.

Veteran Commander: Often exploiting his nasod arm's ability to overheat: has mastery over fire.

Code Nemesis: Decides that if she can't save her race, she'll just kill them all. The sarcastic goddess of all that is lethal, a nemesis to her own race.

Tactical Trooper: Discovering the use of disfrozen due to his fathers notes, develops an artillery of weapons for his cannons.

Let's speed things up to what's happening now before going back.

Defiance Squad Code Nemesis P.O.V

"Preparing to initiate combat with Berthe" I smirked readying my nasod spears. "Yes" I heard a confident voice agree. A man with long red hair with a black patch on the side. She still couldn't believe how he had grown one foot taller, or how lean he was! She thought the latter as her cheeks tinted red. He stood next to her smiling confidently. Their pinkies intertwined. "Aisha, you've got magical makeup prepared?" he called to Aisha.

They used to bicker but Elsword had become more distant from everyone except her, while Aisha had become more light hearted and sweet. "Yes sir!" she called saluting goofily as I smothered a giggle. "Aisha, this isn't exactly the time to be playing around" a certain Pickachung sighed. "Oh, be quiet you!" Aisha giggled pulling on his Pickachu "ears" he whined as he sunk down.

The veteran commander stood with his claw surrounded in flames, facing the evil monster. Rena stood next to him in a battle stance. "Lets kick his ass!" she shouted. Elsword grinned back and nodded. He rested his first sword on his shoulder, pulled Cornwell out of the sheath, and pointed it at Berthe. He shot an intimidating, (but sexy to me) glare at Berthe, and shouted "Alright, let's do this team!"

Yumi: :3 Smexay…

Chung: 0-0 Quite an interesting story.

Aisha: Yay! I'm not evil! :D

Yumi: Not yet…

Aisha: Q-Q

Yumi: Just kidding! xD

Raven: So review if you liked, if you didn't review anyway! Lol

Rena: Yumi, this is pathetic. :p

Yumi: Fuck you pile of horse shit! The only thing you're good at is getting into guys pants with your balloon animals, if you know what I mean! ;)

Aisha: -.- So, um, just wondering. Do any of you watch incredible crew or adventure time?

Yumi: If you do tell me plz! OwO


End file.
